Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix.
by Mihara Chiharu
Summary: Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Voldemort comes back, but this time, he doesn't want Harry, he wants someone, and that someone has the Phoenix, which I will tell you about later. The person who has it, has to duel Voldemort, winner, takes it, loser, di


Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author: Angel Hermione  
  
Date: January 17, 2002  
  
Pairing/s: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny [Maybe!!!], Ron/Lavender [Lavender is good!]  
  
Rating: PG-13, in later chapters  
  
Summary: Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Voldemort comes back, but this time, he doesn't want Harry, he wants someone else, that someone has the Phoenix, which I will tell you what that is sometime, the person that has the Phoenix has to have a duel with Voldemort, winner, takes it, loser, dies, it's that simple! Who really does have the Phoenix? Is it a Student? Professor? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Or a Hufflepuff? Well, read and find out! Also, R/R!! Wait, the duel will be in LATER chapters! ~Angel Hermione  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express!  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry sighed as he got on the train. "Harry! Over here!" A voice called. Harry walked over to the cart and saw Hermione and Ron sitting in their seat. "How was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling. "How is it ever? With the Dursley's miserable." Harry answered glumly, and slumped next to Hermione. "I got to go to a Quidditch Match!" Ron replied happily. Hermione rolled her eyes. "All you two ever talk about is Quidditch! Talk about something else for crying out loud!" Hermione yelled annoyed. "What can we talk about Herm? Studying?" Ron asked sarcastically, and Hermione sent him a glare. "We COULD do that, but in your case, you'll get bored with me babbling about it, and fall asleep…." Hermione glared. "I won't fall asleep!" Ron replied. "Oh look, if it isn't Potty, and Weasel, with the Mudblood Granger…" Came a dark sneer. The trio glared. "Shut up Malfoy…" Harry glared. "Yeah, like I will ever shut up about you three…" Draco smiled, and went back farther in the train and took a seat with his friends.  
  
"Harry…Ron…Herm…" Ginny panted, and sat in the seat next to the trio. "What happened Gin?" Hermione asked. "You seriously don't want to know." Ginny replied, and let Fred and George sit with her. "Ohhh! A boyfriend??" Ron asked anxiously. "In your dreams, brother…" Ginny said. Ron sighed, and started to fall asleep, until, someone nudged him hard. "Owww!!!!!" Ron yelled, waking up. "Who did that, and what for?!" He asked, yelling. "Sorry Ron!" Lavender replied, and her and Parvati sat in the seat behind him. "Sure you are…" Ron glared. "Shut up Ron…" Hermione replied. "Let's just have a peaceful ride…" Harry added. "We never have a peaceful ride with Malfoy and his cronies on the same train!" Ron yelled. "Hey Weasel! I heard that!" Malfoy yelled from a few rows back. "This is going to be a LONG ride.." Hermione sighed, and slid down in her seat. "I totally agree…but what if Voldemort…" Harry started. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled. "Sorry…I mean, You-Know-Who attacked this year…" Harry continued. "How can he? Harry, the only person he is afraid of is Dumbledore, with Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Voldemort won't attack…" Hermione assured her friend. "Herm, remember in our third year? Sirius Black?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "You're point being?" She asked. "Nevermind…" Harry sighed. Hermione shrugged. "We're here…" Ron sighed, not happily. "Let's go.." He continued, and him, Herm, and Harry got their stuff, and got off of the train. "Ahhhh… the nice smell of Hogwarts again…" Hermione sighed happily. Ron rolled his eyes. "I bet that after the feast, you'll go straight to the Library…" Ron smiled. Hermione glared. "I was planning to go to my room! So ha!" Hermione replied, and stuck her tongue out. "Liar.." Ron mumbled. "What did you say?" Hermione asked, sending him one of her death glares. "Nothing, I said absolutely nothing…" Ron lied. "This is going to be a long year…" Harry sighed. "It sure will…" Hermione agreed, and the trio set of to the Great Hall, waiting for a new adventure to begin.  
  
A/N: I know that was short…don't blame me… I am tired… R/R!! Like it? Hate it? Love it? E mail me comments at SailorV98@aol.com, or Review! Or, both! Thanks!  
  
~Angel Hermione 


End file.
